100 Sebaciel Sentences
by HoneyDewHarmony
Summary: 100 "sentences" all dedicated to Sebaciel  Ranges from comedic fluff to short lemons to bits of angst. Don't like yaoi, don't read!


**Originally going to be 50, but I had too many ideas and said "Fuck it" then kept writing. Mostly drabble, but maybe a plot buried underneath it all. Only one actual "sentence" is modern AU. (It's pretty obvious which one XD Sorry, I couldn't help myself.) And when I put quotes around "sentence" it's because these are not all obviously single sentences, but hey, I tried. R&R please~ Tell me your thoughts on it :3**

**~*o*O*o*~**

**Stare: **Sebastian can't help but gaze at his young master while he is staring into space, thinking about the closed up pain.

**Hoping: **Ciel walks with his butler, praying that Sebastian doesn't notice his wandering eyes.

**Patch: **Sebastian leans down ever so slowly, slipping off Ciel's eye patch and delicately kissing his master's closed lid.

**Clean: **Ciel blushes as Sebastian's impossibly long tongue trails along his thighs that were splattered with his own seed.

**Ready: **"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks and Ciel replies forcefully as Sebastian thrusts forward... his dueling sword.

**Softly: **Ciel is even more lost as his sexy tutor places his hands over his own, trying to teach him the proper sound a violin should make.

**Slave: **"Dammit, just unshackle me, Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, not liking having the roles reversed.

**Jealousy: **Red eyes narrow as the blonde girl glomms onto his secret lover like she owns him.

**Light: **Ciel wraps his dainty hands around his butler's neck as he—for once—is carried without protest.

**Crimson: **Ciel feels the blood well up on his neck where Sebastian had bitten down, just locking his eyes on those burning red irises, fueling his passion.

**Hide: **A smirk plays on the raven-haired males lips as he gazes to the large desk where his young master cannot be seen though all the paperwork.

**Job: **Ciel screams out in ecstasy, his hips bucking upward into Sebastian's cold hands—and before he realizes it—his hot mouth.

**Dark: **As Ciel works by candlelight, he reaches out where Sebastian is bent over cleaning, absentmindedly running his hands through the silky black locks as the butler merely smiles.

**Short: **"You sure do compensate," Sebastian purred against Ciel's length, making the boy push him down impatiently.

**Bathe: **Ciel lazily called in Sebastian, the bluenettes eyes were closed and couldn't see Sebastian's eyes hungrily devouring his small body.

**Drunk: **Sebastian frowned, he was definitely enjoying the friction to his cock from his young master's hips, but he didn't appreciate the occasional hiccup to come from his lips.

**Robin: **Ciel's face was as pink as the dress, but he knew that soon enough, it would be torn off from him.

**Sunlight: **Ciel groaned lightly and rolled onto his stomach as Sebastian opened the curtains, letting in the morning sun, smirking and ready to make Ciel regret his position.

**Milk: **Sebastian's long fingers trailed along that smooth milky skin, raising goose bumps with his lips.

**Tongue: **Ciel made a face when he couldn't pronounce the French word, pushing the book away—lucky for him Sebastian was about to give the oral exam.

**Gentle: **Sebastian pushed Ciel's stormy locks out of his face, caressing his full and flushed cheek.

**Cherry: **How Sebastian longed to lick that bit of cherry tart Elizabeth fed Ciel right off his master's lips.

**Stretch: **Ciel snapped at Sebastian when his servant pushed in too many fingers, arching his back, hating the fact he enjoyed it.

**Fall: **Sebastian took amusement in the fact he had to carry Ciel because the sound of crunching leaves annoyed the young boy.

**Forbidden: **Ciel knew it wasn't right—Sebastian was so much older, an not even human—but he honestly didn't give a damn.

**Broken: **Sebastian slammed his head into the wall, disgusted with himself as Ciel was curled onto the bed, whimpering lightly.

**Roses: **Ciel hissed slightly, inspecting his cut finger he had received from the roses Elizabeth had gotten him, but before he knew it Sebastian was sensually sucking on his finger.

**Flushed: **Ciel's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his eyes closing and his mouth opening as his entire body turned a pinkish hue from the pleasure his servant was giving him.

**Peaceful: **Ciel felt the rubbing on his back slowly stop, and since he thought Sebastian had fallen asleep, he leaned up and laid a kiss on his still, but awake, lips.

**Bruise:** Ciel hid the red mark on his neck from Elizabeth's questioning eyes, lying about where it came from.

**Break: **Ciel couldn't have his precious servant stressed, so he demanded that Sebastian lay down every once an a while… for his own benefit of course.

**Order:** "Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed, Ciel impatiently grabbed him by the hair and forced his head down on his aching and hard dick.

**Smile:** Sebastian didn't feel like a demon when he was able to see that beautiful expression on the usually grim boy's face.

**Cool:** Ciel curled up next to Sebastian, resting his head on the marble-like surface of Sebastian's broad chest that was oddly soothing.

**Secret:** Ciel smiled at his business guests seated in front of him as the table, his hand snaking its' way to Sebastian's lap beside him.

**Trust: **After so much time with the demon, you would think it would be easier for Ciel to let go of the monkey bars and be sure Sebastian wouldn't let him suffer the "dangerous" one foot fall.

**Foul:** "Fuck me now, Sebastian, that's an order!" "Such a dirty mouth, you little slut~"

**Safe: **Ciel was safe here in Sebastian's arms, exactly where he belonged.

**Soul:** Ciel tried convincing Sebastian day after day he had a human soul somewhere buried inside of his demon blood—how else could the demon servant love someone otherwise?

**Dessert:** Why on earth would Ciel need a bowl or spoon when he had Sebastian's body and his mouth?

**Lead:** Sebastian easily glided around the polished floor, spinning in circles, small shoes pressing onto his own as he lead the Phantomhive boy in a dance.

**Reminisce: **Sebastian and Ciel smiled, kissing lazily, their naked bodies intertwined, minds wandering to wonderful thoughts of last night.

**Sick: **Sebastian frowned deeply, fretting over the boy in bed, laying with a fever and horrid cough—luckily just remaining by his side was enough medicine for the young Phantomhive.

**Punishment: **"That's the last time you try and pull the whip on me~" Sebastian purred in Ciel's ear, placing him over his knee and bringing down a large hand to slap Ciel's bare bottom.

**Rivalry:** The two fiercely battled for top position, rolling back and forth on the bed, slamming it into the wall and making the springs of it groan almost as loudly as they were.

**Barrier:** Sebastian wrapped his strong arms around his sobbing master, making a wall to protect his young love from all the terrible things in the world—excluding himself.

**Ride: **Ciel eagerly bounced up and down on Sebastian's lap in the back of the carriage, the harsh movement passed off as the bumpy road from outside viewers.

**Knight: **Sebastian mattered to Ciel much more than a pawn—a mindless servant—but he held the high honor of being his knight in shining armor… or at least black tailcoat.

**More:** Sebastian hit Ciel's prostate with each thrust, trying to get Ciel to be in a far away place where he could ask a very important question and couldn't possibly be turned down… "Just one more cat, master?"

**Hot:** Ciel was happy to sit outside with the scorching sun—under an umbrella of course—and watch Sebastian work without a shirt on.

**Sore:** Ciel assured his other noblemen in the room that his trouble with walking was really no problem, glaring sideways at Sebastian when they looked away.

**Frightened: **The young Earl was brave, but he had never seen something so repulsive as Sebastian when he had that sexual hunger in his eyes.

**Smirk:** _Damn him_, Ciel thought, unable to resist that signature smirk Sebastian pulled whenever he wanted things done his way—which was a lot.

**Fly: **Sebastian constantly wondered what went through his master's mind as he sat out in the garden, longingly watching the birds.

**Timing:** Elizabeth couldn't have stormed into Ciel's room at a worse time as she took in her fiancé's open mouth, his butler's dick shoved far into it.

**Amusing:** Sebastian suppressed a laugh as he hid around the door, watching as Ciel attempted to tie his shoes himself.

**Alarm:** It was the most painful and pleasurable way Sebastian had ever woken him up.

**Eyes:** They were stared at in public, bystanders wondering if the way Sebastian and Ciel would occasionally touch each other could possibly be more.

**Longer:** Sebastian really wished his master was capable of wearing ankle-length pants—sometimes those shorts were just too tempting.

**Silence:** The Earl Ciel Phantomhive was extremely pissed off since he couldn't say a word—not because Sebastian had gagged him, but the bluenette had lost his voice screaming his butler's name the other night.

**Nature:** Sebastian gave his master a sarcastic look as the boy sat on an expensive silk blanket over the grass with his arms crossed, under the shade of the umbrella he ordered Sebastian to hold over him at all times since the butler had insisted Ciel get some fresh air.

**Shell:** Sebastian was the one to crack open the shield Ciel had surrounded himself with, where all he could hear was the echoes of screams and the crackle of flames

**Permission: **Sebastian would kill himself if he could—Ciel had said no, but Sebastian did not listen, and now the boy was hurt and scared of his butler.

**Lift: **Ciel spotted the book he was looking for in his family's library, getting up on his toes, stretching his small fingers, unable to reach it until he felt two strong hands on his waist, easily lifting him into the air where Ciel tried to hide his smile.

**Tears: **Ciel wept, pushing away the comforting hands of his dearest servant, not wanting to be seen by anyone in his state.

**Out: **Sebastian could not let Ciel do this—tell the truth to the world—so he stopped him, admitting he did care if other people knew, but for Ciel's sake and not his own.

**Thirst: **Mix-matched eyes opened in the night and a dry mouth smacked impatiently, sitting up and preparing himself to get his own water, but there on his nightstand was a glass that wasn't there when he went to sleep.

**Cute:** Sebastian found it extremely cute when Ciel tried to be as "un-cute" as possible, going out of his way to act mature and failing.

**Ticking: **The demon butler wanted to grab the clock of time and smash it so his master would stay young forever, the way he wanted.

**Confusion: **No matter what Ciel thought as he lay in bed alone, Sebastian fled because if he stayed any longer, he would've done something he would immediately regret.

**Cruel: **Sebastian stood before the scene, his eyes not moving away from the completely stoic face of Ciel Phantomhive as he killed the man before him without a blink.

**Full: **The two made love under the shining moon, Sebastian's lips attacking Ciel's swollen ones, pounding in and out of his small body, pushing the limit.

**Attention: **Ciel really was a terrible student when sexually frustrated; constantly playing keep-away with Sebastian's glasses, grinding against his backside whenever Sebastian turned to write something on the board, throwing his pen across the room so he could bend over to pick it up, even pushing everything off Sebastian's desk, shoving him down and straddling his tutor.

**Dog: **Ciel knew he was a dog to the queen, but the positions Sebastian liked having sex in was getting ridiculous—especially taking into consideration the butler calls himself a "cat person".

**Footprints: **Ciel could walk confidently with his eyes closed, knowing if he looked behind him, he would see not one—but two sets of footprints.

**Feed: **Sebastian used to secretly loathe the way Ciel ordered him to put food into his mouth, but now-a-days the Phantomhive butler was ready to shove something else past those demanding little lips.

**Plea: **Resorting to such methods was extremely low for an Earl, but Ciel didn't care, just widening his eyes slightly and pushing out his bottom lip into a pout as he looked to his butler.

**Sin: **Was it a sin to love him, taking a bite from the forbidden fruit placed on the earth solely to torture him even though he belonged in Hell anyway?

**God: **Not that Sebastian was at all boring during lovemaking, but Ciel's mind couldn't help but wander at one point as how it were possible for a demon from the deepest depths of hell to send such praises to god during ravenous sex.

**Bandage: **All it had been was a brush of the skin and a careful wrapping of gauze around his small palm, but Ciel couldn't help but blush beautifully at his butler's carefulness.

**Angst:** It was true that Sebastian loved his dear master, but he screamed and shook the boy roughly, trying to get any emotion out of the angry and set boy.

**Incompetence:** Ciel brought his hand around quickly, slapping the much taller man in the face—the first reaction he had to Sebastian kissing him.

**Steadfast: **Sebastian could hardly believe his demonic eyes as Ciel took the news of another family death with a wave of the hand.

**Mend: **Determination set in as Ciel pricked himself and cursed under his breath endlessly, trying to fix the small rip he had in the sleeve of his favorite shirt, even though Sebastian was hidden behind the door, prepared to jump in and help at any moment.

**Contract:** As Ciel grew more evil in the bedroom, Sebastian shuddered to himself every time he felt the pull as Ciel got another idea he could force Sebastian to do.

**Gift: **The first time Ciel saw Sebastian naked, his first thought was _'Is having a big cock a demon thing? If so, I would like to become one straight away._'

**Dominos: **As Sebastian pondered that harsh look on his master's face, he sometimes wondered if Ciel realized what his decisions actually did to people.

**Gaga:** "What the hell is your _disco stick_ and why should I ride it? Have you been watching MTV again, Sebastian?"

**Mirror:** Ciel looked at himself in the mirror, the reflection only seeming complete when the figure clad in black stood by his side.

**Hold: **The feelings Ciel held inside for his butler were evolving in strange ways, and Ciel wasn't ready to fall just yet.

**Unlock: **The young Earl jerked around on the bed, wrists turning red as he shouted after his butler, "What do you mean you lost the key? Dammit, Sebastian, get back here right now and let me out of these handcu—don't leave! Damn you, Sebastian, _damn you!"_

**Breathe: **They descended into the cool water, bodies entangled, mouths glued together in a blind passion as their teeth gnashed clumsily, and hands wandered aimlessly.

**Model: **He almost came right there just seeing Sebastian stand there in the skimpy maid's outfit—now Ciel knew why Sebastian constantly dressed him up in girl's clothing—it was such a turn on.

**Lost: **He would wander, both eyes hollowed out by the pain, blinding him to all happiness and light in the world, until his love would pull him back into the eternity he was ready to start living.

**Velvet: **It was perfect, the dim light provided by only blood red candles, and his young lover laying before him, wearing tempting clothing and surrounded by dark red rose petals that were nearly as soft as the boy's creamy skin.

**First: **Sebastian predicted that Ciel would cry from the pain of losing his virginity, but he couldn't predict the overwhelming love flushing into his heart when he was able to see his master in such a vulnerable state, making him feel important enough that the haughty boy would so willingly give up to him, and only him.

**Hesitation: **After the strange encounters he had experienced with Sebastian's touches and the single kiss that left him dazed and confused, Ciel carefully placed his hands on either side of Sebastian's unbelievably handsome face, bringing the older man down to him, feeling the cool breath of his soon-to-be-lover spill graciously across his cheeks, their lips brushed for only a minute before Ciel tilted his head and connected their lips, finally feeling complete.

**Heaven:** The feeling of wholeness caused Ciel's heart to soar, and his muscles contracted around Sebastian's penis, sending them both into pure bliss.

**Hell:** Two pairs of red eyes met, before two sets of cold lips smashed together in a fiery passion, in a way of starting a new and inseparable beginning for the both of them.


End file.
